Just another messy game o war
by Lemonjello
Summary: A game of war sprung it's self on the laid back ladies man and the untouchable fiery godess and it's bound to be messy. Real short though...
1. Chapter 1

The young man sat down at the dingy bar and lit a cigarette as he glanced to the pretty lady next to him

The young man sat down at the dingy bar and lit a cigarette as he glanced to the pretty lady next to him. The already black sky out side hiding most of her features, due to the hurricane coming. He figure being the most dominant feature he picked up at a glance before he received a tap on the bar in front of him. He looked up to see the old bartend give him a sneer.

"Yer read de sign out front or ya a ignorant mutant?" The bartender asked him rudely and loud enough to catch the attention of most of the bar. The rough bikers in the back shot up at the sound of the word mutant. The young man sighed and looked up at the man in front of him with a glint in his red on black eerie eyes.

"Remy lebeau is de name." Was all he said to the man, drawing out his obviously Cajun accent. The woman next to him watched calmly without a hint of emotion. But he stayed busy trying to nonchalantly watch the bikers that were now approaching.

"Ah aint interestd' in yer name muty! D'ya hear what ah said? Dere be no mutants in dis bar no how." The bartender stressed to Remy, but failed to get him to oblige. Remy then felt a hand on his shoulder gripping sharply. He just reached up and touched the thing he was hopping for. A wedding band. BOOM. The biker screeched loudly as he ripped his hand away and saw his missing finger. But to Remy's surprise he wasn't the first one to jump out of their chair. The pretty woman to his left beat him to the punch, literally, as she sent one guy flying to the wall almost carelessly. Remy froze in shock as one biker grabbed her arm in a rough manner just to fall to the floor limp at first contact. The three other bikers backed away instantly.

"Well petite. I recon dat we stay'd past our welcome." Remy called to the young woman as he rushed to the back door. He smiled as she followed him down three alleyways. He stopped to catch his breath and realized that she was right behind him with out a hint of weariness from the run. He studied her knowing that she was just like him, mutant. He can see the signs already. Her almost glowing green eyes the size of saucers, her hair auburn brown with a thick streak of clear white hair on the top where her bangs hung. Her outfit odd by the times fashion consisting of tight black dress with dark maroon tights that covered her legs unto the low baggy boots she wore. He straightened himself and tried his hardest not to seem as out of breathe as he stuck his hand out to her with a smile.

"Bonjour mon ami." He greeted her with a charm effect. She lifted her eyebrow at his hand and he retracted it awkwardly.

"Don' take it personally Sugah. Last guy ah shook hands wit end'd up in de coma." She chuckled as she leaned against the dirty brick wall. "De names Anne Marie, but ah go by Rogue. An ah take it, yer a local to ol' louis?" She announced staring through her eyelashes teasingly. He liked her attitude already.

"Bon. Ah guess de lady's a mind reader. Yer from ol' miss non?" He asked her teasingly back. The sky letting a bust of water that started drenching their hair in a matter of seconds, neither moved. She closed her eyes a just reveled in the rain.

"Wat a petite like yer self doin' in dat bar?" Remy asked her leaning on the wall adjacent to her. His jacket soaking already. She never opened her eyes at the question, never dropped the smile from her face.

"Ah was a lookn' fer ya Swamp Rat." She announced interesting him. "Aah came her wit a proposition."

"Is dat right chere?" he asked surprised. She opened her eyes and he found himself already fantasing about this goddess. Especially due to the clothes clinging to her soaking curves. She could pick up his gazing eyes.

"Ye got a coop in dis town or wat?" She asked him pushing away from the wall. He smiled wide at her question.

"Ye stranded?" He asked her as he approached her slowly. She subtly laughed at his feeble charm attempts. She knew he'd be out cold by the end of the night.

"Ye got a place or not?" She asked him agitated.

"We, ah got dis little' place out in de swamps." He answered slyly.


	2. Chapter 2

Well it was for certain that the 'little place' was a run down motel he just got

Well it was for certain that the 'little place' was a run down motel he just got. She silently prayed that this storm was soon to finish since now the winds started building fast. Her mind tried to reel in all the things that could happen. Maybe this could help her further her cause. "Remy got himself kicked out of de last casa." He explained as they walked up the stairs now shivering from the wet clothes and the biting wind. "De landlord didn't like the little 'bursts' Ah cause in de place."

"Is dat ya power? Ya charge dings wit ya touch?" Rogue asked him as she walked into the room with him, realizing then that it would be the easiest way to lure him in. She took off her leather gloves and wringed out her soaked hair, he noticed the outfit once more, a short sleeve tight dress with full leggings underneath reaching her leather boots. He looked at her in suspicion.

"Dats got te be hot in dis weather petite." He stated as he dropped his side bag she just noticed on one of the beds. She nodded to him as she walked to the minibar and saw only candy and alcohol. She grabbed a mini bottle of Canadian mist and found a coke behind it. She poured them both a drink and handed it to him once he got out of the bathroom.

"Ah warmin' te ya petite al'ready'." He smiled charmingly as he took a sip of his drink and shook his head at the spike. She smirked back as she slipped off her boots and climbed into the bed looking out the window.

"Hurricanes come here often Cajun?" She asked him as she sat indian style while he sat next to her and followed her gaze.

"Ya didn hear bout Katrina? She blew half dis town te hell." He explained as he fell into the pillow. She looked back at him and frowned.

"How long dus dey last?" he smiled at her fearsome face. He leaned up and took another taste of his drink.

"Day o two at de most. But ye got no fear, de winds only up te 125 de most." He informed he as his gaze lingered on the window as the soft sprinkles stopped suddenly but the wind started to slowly rise as the trees outside were softly being tugged. Rogue turned to the window as it dawned on her that she would not be able to fly in such conditions.

"Where dus a petite like ya self call home?" He asked after drinking once more.

"Ol' Mississip." She replied as she pulled on a smile for him. She leaned back with him.

"De lady from Mississip. What ya doin here in ol' Louis?" He asked her softly. She frowned and sat up.

"Business as usual. Actually Ah came here te see if ya could help a po girl like me." She asked him as she tried not to fake the smile to much. He raised a brow at her emotional changes.

"What Remy can do for ya petite?" He asked her softly. She was about to answer him when a tree limb thudded against the back wall. They jumped at the sound. She shook her head at her nerves as she downed her drink. Remy noticed her actions.

"Lets talk bout someting light hearted eh petite?" He asked her as he walked to his bag and pulled out a deck of cards.

"How ay feel bout a game o war?" He proposed to her she smiled at him wickedly.

"Ah always win war." She challenged him making him grin even wider. He plopped down on the bed and spit the deck. She took off her leather gloves and sat Indian style as he finished spitting the cards.

"Ready sugah?" She asked him smiling wildly, making him chuckle. They started flipping cards over and over skillfully giving the cards to the winner.

"You Cajun right?"

"We'." He replied.

"Dat a yes?" She asked not looking away from the cards.

"Yes." He chuckled as he won another round.

"Ya speak French?" She asked looking up at him quickly blushing as she felt embarrassed for her inadequate knowledge of language.

"We'," He answered then added. "Yes."

"How do you say 'I'm gunna kick ya ass.'" She asked him smiling he looked up and caught her eye with a wide grin.

"Now y ya wanna know such lies mon ami?" He teased he as he laid down a card. She chuckled as she won the round.

"Alright al'right. Teach ma something then." She persisted to him.

"Bonjou" He stated.

"Bonjou?"

"Bon. Tis mean good." He explained.

"Bon."

"Tchau. Bye." He continued.

"Tchau."

"Bienvenu. Welcome."

"Bienveno."

"Bienvenuu." He stressed the last letter looking to her and pausing the game. She tried once more.

"Bienvenuu."

"Bon. Konmen sa va? How are you?"

"Koo- koo, I give up." She shook her head frustrated at the long statement he chuckled.

"Kon men."

"Konmen."

"Konmen sa"

"Komen sa"

"Konmen sa va"

"Konmen sa va." She looked up smiling at him making him smile back.

"Femm-ça, li toujou ap sourri." He whispered smiling even wider.

"What dat mean swamp rat?" She blushed as her smile broadened.

"De ladi's always smilin." He replied before going back to the game. Leaving Rogue dazed for a brief second.

"To' lev casser ker'" He whispered to her. She looked up to him as she found his eyes already on her.

"What?" She whispered to him as she found herself having trouble with thoughts.

"Your lips can break one's heart." He whispered to her with a smirk before laying a card down beating her queen with a Ace of hearts. Her frozen state was broken when another branch whacked against the wall once more. She jumped before getting up and making herself another drink.


	3. Chapter 3

"Your lips can break one's heart." He whispered to her with a smirk before laying a card down beating her queen with a Ace of hearts. Her frozen state was broken when another branch whacked against the wall once more. She jumped before getting up and making herself another drink.

"Can ya make Remy one as well chere'? he called to her as he took her absense as a break and got up and rumaged his bag before pulling out a white shirt.

"Ya got any clothes mon ami?" He asked her. She shook her head no.

"Nah, Ah figured Ah be gone by t'night." She answered as she turned and handed him his drink. He handed her the t-shirt.

"Fer t'night. Don what ye te be umcorfotable in dos clothes." He offered her as he took a swig of the drink.

"T'anks sugah." She replied before setting her drink down and going to the bathrrom and changing to the shirt, it being long enough to reach just her mid thigh. She came back in to see him leaning on the bedpost with his eyes shut.

"N'ight sug." She whispered to him as she walked to the other bed.

"Nah non night. Nous got a game dat Ah'm gunna win." He teased her as he peeked an eye open to her and smiled at the vision of her in only his shirt.

"Ha, like ye would win!" She called back before jumping on the bed once more and grabbing her cards. He chuckled before getting his.

"Ye look mighta fine in Remy's shirt petite" He teased her. She blushed deeply.

"Whew de ego!" She joked making him laugh. "Ah can only imagin de women ye snag wit dat charm o yas." She teased him even further.

"We' but non as finer as ya self." He replied back making her roll her eyes. Suddenly a load bang sounded threwout the room making rogue jump, bumping her hand against his. She yelped as she pulled her hand away, but then froze as nothing happened. They found themselves plunged in darkness as the lights went out.

"Ya kay dere chere'?" He asked her as she was frozen in shock.

"Ah touched ya." She stammered in a whispered.

"We'." He stated to her not getting her hint.

"Nothin happen, Ah don have ye in ma mind." She whispered in awe. He froze as she explained. He slowly reached out in the dark to feel her bare arm. She didn't move as she felt herself tingel all over. He gently held her arm as he grazed her skin with his thumb.

"Ah'v neva felt someone befo'. Jus pain." She whispered as she reached up to feel his hand. Her mind reveling in the static that coarsed through her body, awaking the hair on her neck. He intertwined his fingures in hers, He tugged her into him as he grazed her cheek with his other hand. She moaned in the feeling, overwhelmed to even comprehend.

"Jesus ye feel so soft mon ami." He whispered as she softly grazed her palm over his pulse. He leaned into her and grazed his lips along her jaw making her gasp.

"Oh, gawd Ah neva felt so good sugah." She groaned as she climbed in his lap and slipping her hand up the back on his shirt to feel the muscles lining his sides. He shuddered at the feeling before he found her mouth with his.

"Oh, Remy, Ah shouldn't." She whispered between kisses. "Ah got ma boyfriend." She coarsed out not stopping his hand as it grazed her thigh.

"Ah got te wife." He groaned into the nape of her neck. She froze as his words sunk in.

"Ah can't touch ma boyfriend." She replied in defense. He lifted his face from her neck and caressed her cheek.

"Ma wife's in a coma." He replied before she kissed him softly. He started to lift her shirt up as she wraped her legs around his waist. She cried out as he bit her collarbone leaving a mark. She ripped his shirt off as she roamed his body with her hands. They flinched roughly as the lights flickered on, blinding them. Remy groaned as she as stopped her movements. He removed himself from her chest to see her face holding an expression of worry while she bit her lip.

"Wat de matta che'? Remy movin to fast fer ye?" He asked her softly as he kissed her cheek softly before moving to her lips. She kissed breack but not as much as before.

"Ah don know Remy." She whispered making him frown at her using his name instead of 'sugah'. "I shouldn be doin dis. I'm here te recruit ye, not fuck ye." She groaned out as she looked away shamefully. He froze at her words.

"Recruit?" He asked her touching her cheek to face him once more. She gave him a painful look as he wrapped his arms around her. "What ye talkin of recruit'n?"

"I-I came here te see if ye would join de team Ah in. But sleep'n wit cha would onla make it harda." She explained making him frustrated for her going around the question.

"What dis bouta team?" He asked her pulling her closer to him as their chests met. Her eyes flashed at the contact.

"Ah in dis team o mutins." She explained softly as her hands ran up his arms. "We call'd de X men. De sent ma down here te see if ya'd join us, sens'n dat you be one powerful mutin. But now ah don know if ya should." She explained as her fingures intertwined in his hair. He leaned down and kissed her slowly, reveling in the feel.

"Ye not want'n Remy no mo?" He teased her as his hand rested on her hips just above her underwear line.

"It ain' dat it's jus dat us doin dis would cause stir in de team." She whispered softly not breaking eye contact. She couldn't denie the thing she felt for this near stranger.

"Whys dat? Mebbe Chere's beaus on de team eh?" He asked softly with a smile making her frown and turn away. Not what he intended for her to do.

"Yea." She whispered. Gambit kissed her pulse making her instinctly pull him closer.

"Chere' don wan Remy te meet dis beau?" He continued as his thrumbs snuck under her underwear band. She closed her eyes.

"Yea." She whispered hoarsely. Remy just traced cirles on her hips under the cloth.

"Chere' worra bout her beau catchn' her wit Remy." He groaned as her hands went from his hair to his front buckle.

"But chere' don wanna quite Remy." He whsipered as he gently fell back into the sheets with her stradling him.

"Chere' will quite Remy, if Remy don stop talkn'." She replied as she bit his shoulder making him laugh loudly.


	4. Chapter 4

Anne awoke to a thunderous shattering sound as well as Remy

Anne awoke to a thunderous shattering sound as well as Remy. He instinctively grabbed her waist. As they fell into darkness once more.

"Mus be de sign ot' fron." Remy whispered hoarsely rubbing her back; he laid back down tugging her along with him. She smiled as he held her waist before drifting back to sleep. She lay wide-awake though, her mind racing with thoughts of her boyfriend, Bobby. She's been with Bobby for two years now and its clear that she loves him. She just didn't know if love was enough, when you can't touch. Sure a relationship is made with trust and care, but trust went out the window when she saw him kissing Kitty. Care, care was all they have. He cared for her soo much and she could tell it was a problem since they couldn't bond physically. It's one thing to not have sex in a relationship but not to touch at all just keeps them even farther back. She felt even more frustrated when she would catch him hugging girls, or kissing kitty. Yeah it might just be due to the fact that they were still soo young that their hormones were raging due to the fact that they were only 17. But she always felt distant from even the closest of friends. Even her graduation was a torture since she couldn't celebrate but just smile and cheer. No high fives or hugs just smile.

She turned around and looked in the face of the man she met just this morning. She guessed he was in his mid twenties. Clearly a man who gets around. But yet he's the only man she actually felt close to, and not just because of the fact that he was holding her. But he could easily make her smile, or even feel like she could be herself around him. But Bobby was still her boyfriend, and will be waiting for her return where as Gambit will probably go for Storm or Jubilee once he steps in the door. She closed her mind and tried to push back the feel of loneliness as she lightly kissed him, waking him up.

"Is dat u chere'?" He whispered hoarsely.

"We'" She replied cheeky. He grinned as his hands slipped to her hips as he kissed her deeply.

--

Rogue found herself dressed and out the front of the motel seeing the damage everywhere. Gambit walked up to her and took her hand kissing it softly.

"Ye ready chere'?" He asked her gently. She looked to him and smiled before nodding yes. She followed him as he led her to his bike three blocks away. They awed over the fallen trees and blown down walls. They reached the bike to see a giant branch landed right on the seat. Gambit tried with all his might to flip it off but it didn't move till rogue tugged it off with ease. Gambit toppled over due to his lost of balance. She raised a brow and waited as he got up and dusted himself off.

"Ya lidle sneak." He teased her as he climbed on the bike with ease, turning it on as she climbed on behind him.

"D' dous need te pick up ye car?" He asked her as he revved the engine to warm it up from the storm.

"I took a flight." She answered with a broad smile. He didn't question it as he drove off. She told him directions as she found them on her phone. She still found it hard to believe he accepted the idea of leaving his home and just going off to live with complete strangers. Not just strangers, dangerous mutants.

--

"Yea Remy's in." he answered her as he brushed his teeth while she was in the shower. She poked her head out skeptically.

"Really?" She asked not believing him. He smiled at her spitting out his toothpaste and kissed her deeply.

"Reala" He repeated before kissing her once more.

"Ya don care bout not known ana one?" She asked still not believing him. He chuckled.

"Well ifa ye don wanna ma te go ye can jus tell ol Remy." He teased her walking to the room.

"Nah its jus dat yer jus soo open bout it. I onla joined cause I had no place else." She told him regretting her words. She was suppose to win him to the idea, and here she was telling him why not to join.

"Remy in de same boat as ye che'." He stated reminding her of his homeless disposition. She bit her lip and hurried through the rest of the shower before grabbing a towel and joining him in the room.

"Ye need ta pick ana ting befo we get te goin?" She asked him as she grabbed her clothes and faced away from him as she got dressed.

"Ye still shy chere'?" He asked her teasingly as he walked behind her and pinched her side. She shot up and peeked her head around to glare at him.

"It's proper." She snapped making him chuckle even harder.

"Notin we did las nite was 'proper'" He joked kissing her bare shoulder and wrapping his arms around her waist as she pulled on her pants.

"De onla problem Remy sees is dat beau of yas." He stated as he pulled away and finished packing, missing her bite her lip.

"Ah don know Remy. Ah love em." She whispered sadly. He tried to push a dread feeling away. He figured she'd pull away. Why worry before hand?

"Remy got dat part. Remy jus wanna know what ye wanna do wit him." He explained to her, as she turned back to him in the same clothes she had the day before. He sat down on the bed awaiting her answer when she came to him and straddled his lap.

"Ah'm awffly fond of ye sugah. Ah don wanna stop. Ah jus don wanna break Bobby's po heart." She stated not really knowing if it was an answer at all. Remy kissed her softly.

"Ah''ll jus follow chere's lead." He stated before pulling her down with him.

--

She smiled as she was pulled back to the present with the sight of the mansion. He stopped at the gate as she punched in the code and hopped back on. He pulled his bike to the garage and let her off before he got their stuff. She bit her lip as she looked at the door. She never imagined the day she would be the one to have an affair inside the mansion. But then again She never thought she'd be able to touch someone at all. Remy touched the small of her back bringing her back to life. She turned to him and kissed him softly.

"Ye reada sug?" She whispered softly kissing him once more.

"Afta ya che'." He answered as she turned and led him inside and to the professor's office.

"One more thing." She stopped him from walking in. He noticed her accent was missing from the sentenced and decided to follow her in that too. "The Professor is a mind reader. Soo." She looked over her shoulder to see a few of her friends just leaving the hall. She leaned in and added. "Try not to think of last night." She then stood up and walked away. He chuckled and straightened himself before knocking on the door.

'Come in' Gambit jumped at the voice in his head. He then opened the door and peeked in to see a man in his sixties in a wheelchair. His head bare and his suite was vintage. Gambit walked in and sat down in a relaxed form.


End file.
